1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of golf club training devices, and more particularly to a golf swing practice device to maintain a golfer's swing within the optimum swing plane.
2. Background of the Invention
Approximately 85% of all golfers slice. The majority of these golfers slice the ball because they swing the club head on an out-to-in swing path while leaving the face of the club open. This type of swing is commonly called “over the top.”
A number of references show the evolution of devices that attempt to correct improper golf swings. U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,919 to Burgoyne describes a golf teaching device that detects whether a low follow through has been executed by the golfer. During a proper swing, the club head passes below finger (8), strikes the golf ball (16), then hits finger (10) on the follow through. An improper swing that does not follow a low path would strike finger (8) on the down stroke and then strike finger (9) on the up stroke. Accordingly, the '919 patent provides for instructing that a golf club head maintain a relatively parallel path to the turf during the point the golf ball is struck. The '919 patent does not anticipate, teach or suggest a means of guiding the golf club path to avoid an outside-to-inside path typically performed by golfers that suffer from slicing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,125 to Engler describes a putting guide which is rigidly engaged to a support base in close proximity to the golf ball. The '125 device does not provide a break-away guide member and would be unsuitable for distance golf swings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,010 to Panza describes a golf swing training device having elevated angled rod members extending fore and aft of a golf ball's swing path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,837 to Cassa describes a golf swing training device adapted to provide a first horizontal path for a golfer's backswing defined by member (12) and a second, declined path for a golf's downswing defined by member (14).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,555 to Macri describes a golf training device that includes breakaway guide members (16) and (14) wherein if either are struck by any portion of the golf club, as when an improper swing is executed, the arms readily separate from the support member (12). (Col. 1, lines 58–61). However, the '555 patent gauges only the relative height of the golf club at impact and not the swing path prior to impact. Accordingly, a golfer that produces an outside-to-inside down stroke might have little or no effect on the '555 device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,802 to Wright describes a golfing aid wherein an elongated rod visually suggests an inside-out path of movement for the club head and physically prevents an outside-in path so that the golfer is assisted in establishing the proper swing plane. However, the '802 patent teaches a elongated member extending outward in the direction of the golf ball target and lacks a break-away means in the event the guide member is struck.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D332,815 to Rivas describes a golf swing trainer which is staked into the ground with elevated elongate members extending both towards and away from the respective golf ball target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,833 to Marier describes a golf practice device which includes a path guide elevated above the ground by a support that includes an extension defining a target line.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,720,669 and 5,899,816 to Pearson describe a golf swing practice device to restrict the downward path of the golf club to maintain a proper swing path. The '669 and '816 patents utilize a vertical stake member to secure the apparatus. While Pearson advanced the art in other areas, the vertical stake has drawbacks, namely that as a golfer strikes a golf ball, they often create a divot. The divot is inherently under the elevated swing guide which forces the student to either place the next ball within the divot or to pull up the apparatus, and re-stake it in another location.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a golf practice device that encourages the student to swing the club down to the ball on the correct “inside path,” as well as correcting swing paths that are too steep. When using such a device, it is virtually impossible to hit the ball with an over the top swing path. Another need is for a device that is easily portable, uses the minimum amount of required material, is compact, does not damage golf clubs or endanger the golf student if struck and is easily moved after each golf shot.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.